


Ultimate Supreme Eater

by MaruMaruOwl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Messy eating, One Shot Collection, Overeating, Sibling Love, Stuffing, Various settings, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruMaruOwl/pseuds/MaruMaruOwl
Summary: Another collection of one-shots from my Tumblr blog, all centered on filling Kokichi Ouma's tiny little tummy. Most are Saiouma, all will involve lots of food.1- Shuichi, Kokichi, and an exorbitant amount of spaghetti...2- Kokichi has a Valentine's prank (or gift) prepared...3- Twins Kokichi and Kaede come across a mysterious candy house in the forest...4- Kokichi loves fair treats...and Shuichi loves that he loves them





	1. Spaghetti Pot (Belly)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these one-shots have been out for a while on my Tumblr blog, but I figured I may as well upload them here, since not everyone likes Tumblr or wants to go there, plus, this is just an easier site to use in general. 
> 
> I'm leaving it open, in case I happen to do any other Ouma belly-related things. 
> 
> Needless to say, this is all HEAVY BELLY KINK MATERIAL. If you're not into this, then you probably shouldn't be here.
> 
> If you ARE into this, I'd appreciate suggestions and ideas for more, too. I love torturing this poor little rat. Though my preferences don't really extend beyond what you see here.

**Spaghetti Pot (Belly)**

He was surprised, of course, though he shouldn’t have been all that shocked. Shuichi came from a fairly well-off family, and though he knew next to nothing about Kokichi’s background, he suspected that he hadn’t been all that rich. He ate mostly Japanese-style meals, aside from the candy and pastries. So when he laughed and said he’d never tasted spaghetti, Shuichi shouldn’t have been so appalled. He’d had udon…basic ramen…even soba…but the Italian classic pasta had never once passed his lips, and that was just a crying shame.

That was why, on Friday night, for their weekly “session”, Shuichi had requested a large pot of spaghetti from Kirumi. It was pretty heavy to carry all the way back to his room, but he’d been gaining a little bit more upper body strength lately.

As usual, Kokichi was already waiting, sitting in the armchair and kicking his legs, when Shuichi entered, lugging the big metal pot in with him. A huge grin and a thrilled shiver traveled through his body at the sight of his beloved. This little… _arrangement_ of theirs was so weird, but they both loved it. It had been extremely awkward at first, but they were both growing slowly accustomed to it by now. Because it was something weird, something slightly sinful that they both secretly enjoyed, albeit in different ways.

“ _Ohhh_ , I knew it!” Kokichi chirped, as Shuichi set the pot on the table between them. “Nyeeheehee, I hope I like this stuff! Cause it looks like it’s tonight’s only course.”

“If you really don’t, I’ll go get something else,” Shuichi reassured him. “I won’t force you to eat it.”

“Aww, but what if I wanna be forced?” Kokichi was joking, but they both knew how caring and gentle Shuichi was with this…it was kind of endearing.

“Well, too bad.” Shuichi cracked a smile. “I’m forcing you to not be forced.”

“So forceful!” Kokichi wriggled in his seat with excitement. He was snickering into his hands, a very slight flush of anticipation on his cheeks, and it was kind of adorable. “You’re so gross, Shuichi. I can’t stand it. Heehee, but that’s a lie, of course…”

“Of course…” Shuichi couldn’t help but reach out and flick one of his messy purple strands of hair. Excitement was running through him, too. Just like every other past Friday…

“Lemme try a few bites first,” Kokichi asserted. “Just to be sure.”

And Shuichi immediately stabbed the larger serving fork into the pot. twirling up a round bundle of the squishy noodles, coated in rich sauce and lightly sprinkled with cheese. Leaning in, he poked it into Kokichi’s mouth, watching the smaller boy take it in, chewing it in his bulged cheeks…and displaying a tiny smile. Because of his lying nature, it was always difficult to tell when he was smiling for real…but Shuichi at least felt certain that this reaction wasn’t falsified.

“Mmm…it’s pretty good! One more?”

Shuichi, of course, obliged. And with Kokichi’s second bite, it was decided. He licked his lips after swallowing it down, a small dab of tomato sauce in the corner of his mouth. “Okie-dokie! This is actually really yummy! I’m gonna get comfortable on the bed now, okay?”

“Eheheh…I’m glad. Go ahead.”

Shuichi shivered a little as they prepared… He began piling up one of the plates he’d brought with as much spaghetti as he could reasonably fit onto it. Meanwhile, Kokichi arranged several pillows at the head of Shuichi’s bed, making sure they would hold him up enough…and stripped off his shirt, leaving himself in just his white pants and striped underwear.

The first time this had happened, Shuichi had nearly died, but…he was getting used to it now. He didn’t internally scream quite as much.

Once Kokichi was settled in the pillow stack, he glided over to sit beside him on the bed, holding the weighty spaghetti plate aloft. Kokichi gazed up at him with an almost seductive smirk, tucking his arms behind his head, behind a pillow, and then… The feeding began.

This whole kink thing…this whole “feeding” and “stuffing” thing had been so weird to them at first, but they were beginning to relax and grow comfortable with it now…truly enjoying the sensations of feeding and filling up… As Shuichi guided the first few bites to Kokichi’s mouth, he gently reached down and fondled his mostly-empty belly. Kokichi giggled through his mouthful of savory noodles, already loving the touch.

Several of these “stuffing sessions” had passed, and Kokichi was starting to grow the slightest bit of soft, excess flesh about his bellybutton. Of course, packing all this tasty food into him was going to have eventual consequences…and Shuichi was loving those consequences. Just this cushy little bit of padding…it was so cute and so wonderful. He hoped that Kokichi was enjoying it just as much.

Nevertheless, Kokichi was _definitely_ enjoying stuffing himself. Eagerly, he sucked in the spaghetti, licking up every bit of sauce or cheese that dabbed over his cheeks. He snickered and teased Shuichi about having terrible aim, but he excitedly reached for the plate of noodles, impatient for more of that warm, cheesy goodness.

With a flushed smile, Shuichi gave the plate over and let him feed himself for a little bit. Overcome with the thrill of it all, Kokichi sat up a little more and began greedily shoveling the spaghetti into his mouth, slurping and sucking and gulping it down. He didn’t even bother twirling it, and the sauce messily splattered over his face and down his chin.

Shuichi laughed and quivered with joy. “I guess the spaghetti was a big hit, huh?”

“Mmnope,” Kokichi mumbled, his mouth stuffed full. “Ish dishgushting.”

And Shuichi couldn’t help laughing at the obvious, silly little lie, fondly swiping a finger across his sauce-smeared cheek.

Kokichi immediately dug back into the spaghetti plate, and before he knew it, the fork was scraping the bottom of the empty plate. He sighed in satisfaction, lying back into his pillow pile with a wonderfully contented look on his face. So good… His tongue peeked out and licked up all the remaining mess it could reach. There we go. He was definitely full now, his hunger fully sated. Now came the interesting part…

Shuichi moved back to the table to load up the next overflowing serving, and Kokichi stretched, tapping and lightly rubbing at his full little belly. Not full enough yet, though…he still had plenty of room, and they both knew it well by now. It was a strange, yet wonderful thing…how Kokichi actually liked the feeling of his stomach filling and stretching to its full capacity. It was a special, very secret side of him that Shuichi was blessed to see…because he’d happened to feel the perfectly compatible desire to see that tummy fill up. And fill it they would.

Shuichi resumed feeding him by hand, and he reveled in the sight of his flushed face, surrounded by messy purple tufts of hair, slurping warm noodles in…in…in…

Only a minute in, and Kokichi gave his first small burp, his body pulsing, and Shuichi tenderly caressed his little belly, easing its digestion. This was a lot of heavy sauce for it to handle, after all.

The mound of spaghetti on the plate lowered, bit by bit… About halfway through, and Shuichi noticed that, under his hand, Kokichi’s tummy had begun to pop out a bit, and he granted it a proud, happy little rub.

Kokichi noticed, of course, and between his next few bites, he gave Shuichi a flirtatious grin. “Eehee…it’s starting…”

“S-Sure is…”

More and more noodles…never-ending warm, slightly spicy pasta… Once Shuichi started to reach the bottom of the plate, he noticed that Kokichi’s chewing had slowed. Very subtly curving more and more outwards, his little tummy had become a pale little mound, poking up over his belt and pressing tightly against it. Shuichi gave it encouraging pats and soothing rubs as he carefully pressed a little more…a little more inside.

Determinedly, Kokichi swallowed everything down, sliding noodles past his lips, stuffing them down his throat and into his slowly swelling midsection, which was now quite taut and overfilled already. It took a little bit of effort, but…at last, the second plate turned up empty.

“Hahhhh…phew! _Hic-up_! Ah, that’s good stuff…” Kokichi tenderly rubbed his own bloated little sides once the final bite had pressed inside. His eyes closed, his face flushed, grinning like an idiot. There was no doubt that he entirely loved this stuffed feeling. “Heeheehee…ohhhh, it’s so tight and so _fullll_ …”

And of course, Shuichi couldn’t keep his desirous hands off it. Rubbing around and around the little bulgy bubble, even while Kokichi giggled and made it slightly shudder…lightly drumming his fingers on the silky, curving skin.

Kokichi demanded that he undo his belt for him, and he was all too happy to oblige. Letting the belt out caused his little belly swell to puff out a tiny bit more, relaxed and fully freed. He poked the button of his pants open as well, just for good measure, and he felt him laughing again, under his touch.

It had taken Kokichi a while to get used to being touched like this…but he loved it so much now. He grasped Suhichi’s wrist, bringing his hand back to rest on his belly, and with a chuckle of his own, Shuichi began to rub once more. So good…oh, so good.

With the warm ministrations of his fingers, Shuichi eased a couple more belches out of Kokichi, who blushed deeper and sheepishly grinned after each one. A few soft, happy moments passed, and then…

“Hey…you got any more?”

“Uh…yeah, there’s still some left. Are you…sure you want it?”

“Yup! I think you just helped me make a little more room…” Kokichi experimentally poked above his bellybutton. There was hardly any give, but he didn’t seem phased by it. “ _Hic_! And it’s just…really, really good…”

“Ahaha…” Shuichi was practically shivering. “Well, if you’re sure you can handle it…”

“Y-Yes! Yes, please! I want s'moooorrre…” And Shuichi nearly fainted when he rubbed up over his spaghetti-stuffed little bulge with both hands, a hazy, desirous smile on his face. “I wanna be…even fuller…”

And he was immediately springing from the bed, pulling over the remainder of the spaghetti pot, digging into it with shaking hands. “D-Don’t push yourself too much…” Shuichi warned…but he was already holding a big, sauce-soaked bite to Kokichi’s mouth.

And Kokichi carefully, yet gluttonously, took it in. Squishy, tasty bite after squishy, tasty bite… Slowly, indulgently, lavishly…

With every other bundle of noodles, Kokichi’s little tummy seemed to swell and rise up a tiny bit more. He took pauses here and there to burp, hiccup, or catch his breath…but he kept accepting the forkfuls that Shuichi offered him, beginning to quietly groan around his stuffed mouth.

Shuichi kept a hand on that swelling tummy, soothing it as it began to gurgle and grumble and fill to its very limit. The pot began to empty, as he filled, filled, filled… Only four or five bites remained, and then…

“ _Oooh_ …” Kokichi forced his head away, pressing himself back into the pillow, puffing for breath. For a moment, he winced, fighting off pain. “O-Okay… _uff_ … That’s…that’s all I ‘kin take… ’M gonna pop… _ughhhh_ , _hic_!”

Shuichi immediately set the pot aside and his soothing hands were on him again.

Kokichi’s tummy had become as round as a little ball, poking up and obscuring his view of his feet. So very stuffed and tight as a drum… Shuichi was very, very gentle as he rubbed, but oh, how he loved the feel of it.

“Wow…” he couldn’t help but whisper. “This might be a new record…”

“You needta start… _hff_ …taking…measurements… _hlp_!” Despite his slightly pained expression, Kokichi’s face was bright pink and immensely satisfied, as he snuggled his head down into the pillow. “Ohhhhh, man… _hic_! That was amazing…”

“You’re amazing,” Shuichi replied…and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss at the crest of Kokichi’s overstuffed, overripe little melon of a belly, just above his slightly stretched bellybutton.

“S-Sure am…” He spoke, in a winded voice…and closed his eyes, beautifully content and replete many times over.

Shuichi curled up on the bed beside him, continuing to fondle his prize. Even without the measurements, he knew, he felt for sure… This had been the best “stuffing session” they’d had yet. And hopefully, there were even more to come.


	2. Chocolate Container

**Chocolate Container**

_Wow…it’s really big…_

Saihara could only stare in awe at the huge heart-shaped chocolate box in his hands. It was bigger than a dinner plate, almost as wide as the whole back of his chair. He’d expected _something_ from Ouma, considering they’d just started “officially” dating last month. But when his little boyfriend had pushed this across the dining hall table at him, a glowing smile on his face, Saihara had found himself appropriately flummoxed.

This was…excessive. It made the silly little stuffed pony he’d given him that morning look pathetic. But since then, Ouma had probably been preparing this surprise…

In place of his usual white uniform, Saihara could see him wearing something different–a bright red shirt of some sort, his collarbone exposed. But then again, he couldn’t see much, because he was leaning close under the table, his cheeks warm and pink with excitement.

And yet…something was weird about all this. Saihara could just sense it…and Ouma was grinning far too widely.

This box… Despite its size, it felt unnervingly light. There couldn’t be actual chocolates in here…maybe it was something else…?

Carefully and cautiously, Saihara set the big heart box down…and cracked it open.

“H-Huh?”

It was just…empty. Full of nothing but crinkly empty cups where a vast array of chocolates probably had once been. There were a ton of wrappers, probably at least fifty…but every single one of them discarded and empty. Confused, Saihara looked back to his boyfriend’s mischeivous grin.

“ _Nishishishishi_! Did I getcha, Saihara-chan? Nope! There’s _nothing_ in there at all!”

Ouma pulled back in his seat…and stood up. And Saihara’s eyes opened so wide, they almost hurt. His whole face became warm and tingly, heart thumping heavy in his chest.

Ouma was wearing a red crop top shirt and black yoga pants. And…

“… _Thaaaaaat’s_ ‘cause it’s all in _here_!” Ouma’s face flushed as he beamed…and he stretched back, patting at his round, tight little belly, poking out from under the shirt hem, just above the tiny bellybutton.

Face as red as the empty heart box, Saihara was at his side in a moment, feeling Ouma’s giggling as he pressed a kiss to his lips. This was better. This was a million times better. His hands gave a loving pat and caress to that sweet tummy stuffed with Valentine’s chocolate, just for him.

“I figured you’d _much_ prefer it in _this_ container than in that container. _Hic_!” Ouma teased, pulsing with indigestion as Saihara pressed in a little. Oh, so round and bulging, with so many yummy chocolates…

“Mmm…of course.” Saihara squished their lips together one more time, slightly breathless. “This…is the best gift you could’ve given me. Only next year…” His eyes glinted with a small bit of mischief of his own. “I hope you’ll let me put them in there myself.” 


	3. The Gingerbread Ordeal

**The Gingerbread Ordeal**

Once upon a time…there was a magical forest, and a group of six orphaned teenagers who lived together in a cave in its midst. Every so often, a few of them would have to venture through its depths to town for food and supplies. That day, the chosen two were the brother and sister pair—Kokichi and Kaede.

With a basket on her arm, Kaede walked briskly through the dense darkness of the forest, while Kokichi skipped ahead. It honestly worried her, how carefree he was at times…but at the same time, it was comforting. It kept her from feeling afraid. The forest was awfully dark and potentially dangerous—none of them had fully explored it, but they probably shouldn’t. No one bothered to look for them here, though, so they could all continue evading the law. Because the last thing any of them wanted was to be separated and forced into police custody, or worse, an orphanage. These two especially never wanted to be apart.

Though they didn’t look that much alike, Kaede and Kokichi were, indeed, fraternal twins. Kaede’s light, blonde hair, Kokichi’s dark, plum-colored hair…in a way, they were almost opposites. Kaede the calm and rational one, Kokichi the rambunctious and unpredictable one. But if there was anything they shared, it was their confidence and sense of duty. Which was precisely why they’d been sent on the run to town today, to fill up Kaede’s basket with food for the next week. Now, if only her brother would calm down…

Kaede was medium sized for her age, but wore mostly simple peasant dresses—they were easy to come by, and easy to sew. Meanwhile, Kokichi was smaller and shorter, sporting lederhosen and suspenders, which made him look kind of younger than he really was. Outsiders tended to think he was Kaede’s little brother, when they were actually the same age. He could be really frustrating when he got out of hand, but…she loved and cared for him. They weren’t only siblings…but best friends. Another reason they had to hurry on this journey…

Kokichi rambled on in his cheery voice, about a prank he’d pulled on Rantaro, about something nice Shuichi had said to him yesterday, and Kaede listened, grateful for the distraction. As she walked, she was making sure to continually drop crumbs from their last loaf of bread behind them, leaving a trail for them to find their way back with. The forest was so devoid of light, so lacking in any distinguishing features, that it was very easy to lose your way. So, she really wished Kokichi would stop running ahead…

“You should have heard the scream that came out of him! It was so high-pitched—it was hilarious!”

“Kokichi! Please, you have to keep close to me!”

“Naaaaah, we’ve done this a thousand times! You’re worrying way too much. And I’m huuuunngry, I wanna get there ASAP!”

At least that last part was true. Kaede was kind of hungry herself—neither of them had had breakfast, since their food storage was out. And Kokichi hadn’t even had dinner last night, either. As she kept her eyes on him, Kaede took a moment to assess Kokichi’s form. He was…just so small and so thin… His willowy little limbs made him a good choice for sneaking in and out of places, but…it was still concerning. She knew he wasn’t getting enough nutrition. When food ran scarce, he was always the first one to give up his rations. Though he teased and tormented their cave-mates, she knew by now how caring he was, and how much he truly cared for them. Especially one in particular…

The purple tips of Kokichi’s wispy hair bounced along with his energetic skipping. Kaede sighed. They really did have to get to town soon.

“Ooh!” Kokichi suddenly exclaimed. “Let’s try going this way!” And all at once, he disappeared into the shadows.

“Ah! Kokichi, no!” Alarmed, Kaede forewent the bread and dashed after him, determined to grab him before he got too far. Darkness swallowed her. “Kokichi! Come back! We can’t be doing this! _Kokichi_!”

“Whooaaaaaa…”

His voice finally sounded…and Kaede herself couldn’t help but gasp when she finally stumbled through beside him, into a small clearing. Right here, the trees had thinned, creating a ring…around a very, very unusual house.

The bread! Kaede had forgotten the bread. And now they were lost here, too. At least there was light.

Meanwhile, Kokichi stared at the house, an awestruck, delighted twinkle in his eyes…and a tiny bead of drool beginning to seep out the corner of his mouth. And Kaede could clearly see why.

The house—a basic cottage, but cozy enough for living—was completely, entirely…made out of candy and sweets. Gumdrops and grahams and icing and cake and chocolate and lollipops… The windows were glazed sugar, the shingles chocolate bars, the front bushes dollops of marzipan. The smell was incredible. Everything glistening and fresh, enticing and delicious.

Gently, Kaede set one hand of warning over Kokichi’s shoulder. “We can’t eat any of that. C’mon. That is probably a trap. Let’s go.”

“Oh, I know. That’s most definitely a trap. But what if I _want_ to get trapped?” Kokichi tucked his arms behind his head, chuckling a little. “Besides, we’ll be totally prepared for it to be a trap, so it _won’t_ trap us. Y’know? … _Please_ , Kaede?”

Just then, a tiny, complaining grumble came from Kokichi’s empty, pleading belly…and it practically pierced her in the heart. He was still so hungry, desperately hungry… And she was, too. But her brother…her brother was little more than sticks at this point. Wasting away like this…and he never got a chance to have sweets. They were a luxury they couldn’t really afford.

“O-Okay…” Kaede finally conceded. “But only a little, okay? Just until we’re not so hungry, and can get back on the path.”

“Whoo-hoo!” With that shout, Kokichi was already dashing off towards the house, and Kaede smiled, glad to see him so full of joy. Kokichi’s stick-thin little legs propelled him forward…until he splatted, face-first, into a pile of icing along the doorframe. Laughing mirthfully, he lifted his head, licking his own face clean…and began smushing a handful of the stuff into his mouth, cheeks rosy with joy.

A minute later, Kaede arrived at his side…and delicately snapped a graham cracker off the window shutters, taking a taste for herself. Ooh, it was good…really good. If this was supposed to be a trap, perhaps it had been enchanted to taste even better than normal. But no matter how it happened, Kaede was automatically compelled to eat another piece…and another.

Kokichi had sat himself down, and was scooping handfuls of mushy cake from the house’s foundation. “ _Mmmm_!” he mumbled in delight. “Thish’s derishush!” And Kaede laughed along, so happy at the sight of his glowing, crumb-coated smile. Seeing him this way…so genuinely happy, getting to eat as much as he wanted…it filled her heart with gladness.

She munched on a crunchy ball of chocolate that she’d pulled from the frame, and giggled. Somehow…she’d entirely forgotten to be prepared. The basket had been left alone at the clearing’s edge. The idea of “beating the trap” had completely evaporated from Kokichi’s mind as well. And just when they were most comfortable…

“Ah- _hah_!”

Kaede’s muscles suddenly tensed, locked into position. Kokichi’s body had completely frozen, bent in the middle of reaching for another piece of cake. And some sort of…translucent blue aura was radiating off their skin.

“I _foooound_ you…” A woman appeared in the doorway, one hand extended, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “I _knew_ some silly little characters would come for my delectables. Ooh, what do we have here?”

Instantly, they could tell she was a witch. Her usage of this paralyzing spell all but gave it away. They’d heard of witches before, of course, but…they’d never expected a real witch to look like _this_. Young, just a bit older than the two of them, with long, waving blue hair and a deep blue dress…a pair of silver glasses perched on her smooth face… She was the complete opposite of the hunched, gnarled old crone they’d been taught to look out for. Perhaps it was just another feature of her façade.

“Come inside, precious ones. We need to get a better look at you!” She seemed thrilled, though, and with a few more hand waves, levitated both twins out of their positions…and in with her, through the cottage door.

“L-L-Let us go!” Kaede finally wrested control of her vocal chords, yelling out with anything she could think of. The hold over her throat loosened just a bit, allowing her to speak more freely. “W-We’re very sorry! We were just on our way through the woods, and we were completely famished, and…”

“Ooooh, don’t worry about the house. It’s done its job.” The witch smiled. “It brought you two here…to me.”

“It was really, really good, though,” Kokichi complimented. “And for a witch, I have to say you look fantastic.”

“Aww, your flattery is appreciated.” The witch did a happy little twirl. “My name is Tsumugi. And I just _love_ characters like you.”

“You love us?” Kaede was about to ask. But she never even got the chance.

Because the next words out of the witch’s mouth were, “…Love to _consume_ them, that is.”

“Consume?” Kokichi questioned, as his suspended body began to drift upside-down. “Like…entertainment? You want us to entertain you?”

“I suppose some might interpret it that way,” Tsumugi beamed, as if this was her life’s work. “But no, no, no. I mean to eat you, sweetheart. Physically. Yes. Characters are my _lifeblood_ , my _sustenance_. Oh, yes.”

“ _Eat_ us?” Kaede struggled, uselessly, against the magic holding her. “You can’t do that!”

“Oh, I most definitely can. …But not _you_. I don’t care much for you.”

Tsumugi slid further towards them…and reached down, cupping Kokichi’s chin in her hand, forcing his head towards her. Her fingers wandered over his face, feeling out his nose, his eyes, his forehead, his hair… “I want your brother, here. Oh, now _he_ looks appetizing. I can _really_ sink my teeth into this one. Mmm, lovely… Oh, he’ll make such a marvelous meal…”

“ _Nishishi_ ,” Kokichi giggled, putting on an unfazed front. “Tough luck for you, then! I’m so malnourished, I’m like, 80% bone! Plus, my skin is poisonous! If you so much as lick me, you’re gonna get violently ill. Trust me, my boyfriend knows.”

For once, maybe his lying habits would come in handy. Though at least the first statement was true.

“So cute…” Tsumugi only hummed, closing her eyes. “Ahhhhh, I love that. Mmmmm, that’s scrumptious. I’ve decided. I’m going to eat you, and all of your lies. However…”

Swinging around, Tsumugi brought the twins further into her house. It was surprisingly modest and normal on the inside…they supposed the candy was only coating, because the floor was made of natural wood. One bed, a bookshelf, a tiny bathroom, a table and chairs, a fireplace… It just seemed like a cozy little cottage, though it was anything but.

With another wave, Tsumugi set both of them into chairs, though she never released them from the spell. “There is one part of your story that does add up…” She floated Kokichi’s body up closer, squeezing his spindly little legs and arms. “You are much, much too thin. I’m gonna need to fatten you up before you can make a substantial meal. But oh, I definitely will. You’ll be _succulent_. Oh, it’s perfect. I can’t wait.” Her excited face almost mimicked the expression Kokichi had been wearing earlier.

And then… _Slam!_ With surprising force, Tsumugi floated Kokichi into a large, square cage anchored to the ceiling of the room, slamming and locking the door after. “ _Eeeeee_ , I can’t wait! As for _you_ …”

Kaede felt a rush of relief when she realized that she could move her body again. But her brother…

“ _You_ are going to work for me. You have to work for me, or I’ll eat your brother right now. You got that?”

“Uh…” She considered bolting for the door. She should go back to the others, have them help her fight… But…but…she just couldn’t leave Kokichi. Released from the spell himself, her brother was at the thin, concentrated bars of the cage, sticking his hand through towards her, which just barely fit.

“…Y-Yeah. I got it.”

“Good, good! And don’t you even _try_ to run away, because I’ve already enchanted the door to freeze you again if you get close to it!”

Well…there went that prospect.

“Alright, your first task is to stoke up the fire!” Tsumugi excitedly clapped her hands. “I’ve got a lot of cooking to do!”

—

When they’d first set out that morning, Kaede had been wishing for Kokichi to get something good to eat, for him to eat his fill and be satisfied. It appeared she was at least getting that wish fulfilled.

While she mopped up the floors, Tsumugi the witch prepared a sumptuous dinner, with the help of her magic… A savory, rich, meal, which Kaede hadn’t been allowed to touch. A whole chicken, potatoes, cornbread, cabbage rolls, peas, blueberries…so much, it looked like she was having a party. But no…she only proceeded to bring plates of this feast to Kokichi.

He ate it gratefully at first…it _was_ honestly rather good. And Kaede was kind of glad to see it, even as she was made to wash the bedding by hand. He emptied one plate, which was soon replaced with a full one. And then another plate after that…

“ _Nuuu_ …” When the fourth plate was pressed to the bars of his cage, Kokichi whined. “I can’t. I’m too full now.”

“Did I say you could stop when you were full?”

“No, but you want me to get fat, right? That ain’t gonna happen if I puke it all out.”

“Oh, you won’t. I made sure of that. Now eat. You’re not done until I say you’re done.”

Kokichi smacked the plate away, and Tsumugi just barely managed to catch its contents with her magic before they hit the floor.

“Uh-oh… It look like your dear sister just earned another round of scrubbing out the bathroom. The more you resist, the more punishment she’s going to get, you know.”

Kokichi groaned in frustration…but obediently opened up when Tsumugi levitated another piece of chicken to his mouth. There must have been some kind of enchantment…

After a while, Kaede couldn’t bear to watch any longer. Kokichi was clearly in pain, but he forced down bite after bite after bite… Moaning and groaning and releasing tight, pained little burps, he emptied plate after plate… Just earlier, he’d been eating so happily… Now, he had more food than he ever wanted or needed. Going from nothing at all to way, way too much…it must have been even harder.

“ _Uuughhhuhhhhh_ … _HIC! Mnnnnnn…_ ”

At last, though it seemed impossible…somehow, someway, the entire table had been emptied. Sauce-stained plates and chicken bones and little crumbs left behind. How on earth had all of that fit inside tiny, scrawny little Kokichi?

When Kaede dared to look again…she let out a gasp. Her brother was panting, leaning himself back, face pink and sweaty with effort. And in front of him, his little belly was massively distended, pushing his suspenders out tight, tight around the overstuffed globe. It was…very strange to see, after so long seeing him starve and go hungry. And now, he was just so overly glutted. Filled and filled and then filled some more. But Kaede only got a short look, because she was then commanded to clean up the dishes.

It wasn’t long after she’d finally finished scrubbing out the last dish, when she was given a single bowl of gruel for supper, and then forced into bed.

Kaede was trying to fall asleep against the hard, scratchy wood floor, nothing but a thin rag over her body, when some strange noises caught her attention. A _clickclickclickclick_ …then a _thump_ that vibrated underneath her, and a soft whine. Her eyes flew open. There was a figure in the middle of the darkened room now, and she immediately rose from her position, crawling towards it.

“…Kokichi?” Gently, she whispered her brother’s name. Because it was, indeed, him. “Did you…?”

“ _Nishishi_. Yup, I picked the lock open.” His hushed voice was comforting right now. He was sitting on floor, cradling his bulbous orb of a tummy, but wearing a sunny little grin. “I can’t do it while she’s watching, but once she goes to bed, I’m free! Well, not really.”

Kaede glanced around, immediately trying to find some other way out. She could possibly slip out through the window, but…there was no way Kokihi would fit—not like this.

A part of her wanted to reprimand him. It had been _his_ idea, after all. It was his fault, for wandering off, for begging to take a nibble at the house. But in her heart, she knew she was to blame as well…for giving in, for not stopping him or _herself_ earlier.

“But _hoooof_ , I think I ate more today than I have in the past month.” Kokichi’s little hands rubbed over either side of his playground ball-sized belly. Now that she was close to him, Kaede could actually hear its labored, turbulent digestion—all that dinner making gurgling, glurping complaints in there. “She must’ve done something magical with the food…I’m sure I would’ve literally burst at the seams by now. _Uhrp_!” A tiny belch popped out of Kokichi’s throat as he continued to soothingly rub over the smooth, taut curves. His undershirt was pulled so tight around it, the buttons puckering and showing pale skin between them. His lederhosen were painfully digging in.

“Yeah…” Kaede sheepishly agreed. “I’m actually kind of impressed that you were able to eat all that.”

“ _Ehee_. And in the meanwhile…I’ve discovered that witch’s weakness.” Kokichi really could be quite clever sometimes, and Kaede knew it well. “She’s got terrible eyesight!”

With a bit of a shuffle, Kokichi pulled something out of one pocket. It was slightly squished, but there it was…a strawberry jam-filled donut, one of the several that had been forced into his cage for “dessert”. “She didn’t even notice when I swiped this for you.”

Kaede gave a bright smile, thanking him earnestly and pressing the soft pastry to her lips. Oh, it was so much better, and she already felt some of the soreness of her labors melting away.

“So, you keep thinking of a way to get us out of here. I’ve got a plan to make sure she doesn’t eat me.”

They had to struggle to get Kokichi back in his cage, but they managed before the sun began to rise.

Kaede, strengthened from her brother’s gift, resolved to find a way, no matter what.

—

“Hold out your hand, little Kokichi. Let me check if you’ve plumped up any yet.”

The next day, Tsumugi happily skipped up to the cage, chipper and excited as always. It was the first time Kaede really noticed how _thick_ her glasses were. Kokichi was right—she probably couldn’t see a thing if her eyesight was so bad. Strange, she could do so many crazy things with her magic—but not fix her own eyes. Nevertheless, she was about to find out what her quick-thinking brother was about to pull.

He looked alright that morning—his obscenely swollen stomach had almost completely dissipated…now, she could just see a slight bunch near his waist. He must still be a little bit full, though.

“O-okay…” Putting on a nervous expression, Kokichi moved closer towards her…and from the middle of his hand, he extended a chicken bone he’d apparently squirrelled away from last night’s dinner, along with the jelly donut. There was no way…her eyesight couldn’t really be _that_ bad, could it?

Tsumugi’s hand slid over the bone, and her mouth twisted into a tight frown. “Oh, gosh! Oh, dear. Oh dear, oh dear. I knew you were a skinny little thing, but you’re still so, so bony. We’ve got work even harder today!”

It actually worked. Kokichi winked when he caught Kaede looking at him, and naturally, Tsumugi didn’t even notice the quick expression. It was true. Kaede would have to keep that in mind. She was practically close to being blind. Hmmmmm…

—

Kaede continued on, a slave to the young-looking witch, doing laundry, preparing the cooking ingredients, cleaning out the fireplace, the bookcases, the sheets. Meanwhile, Tsumugi herself only read books (could she even read at all?) and spent hours on end doodling in a sketchpad. And at the same time, Kokichi ate and ate and ate…

Toegether, Kaede was made to help Tsumugi create dishes upon dishes to feed to her brother. Omelets and cinnamon buns and salmon and soup and noodles and rice and strawberries and milkshakes… Cake and pie and chocolate and burgers and tacos and fried chicken and steak… Lavish breakfasts and sumptuous suppers and piles of decedent desserts…

Kokichi dutifully ate up everything that was pressed to the bars of his cage, sauce and crumbs and smears of food decorating his cheeks and sprinkling the edges of his mouth. It may have just been his way of putting on a brave face, but he almost seemed to enjoy it. All of this work was for him…piles upon piles of food, just for him.

And as Kokichi pressed morsel after rich morsel to his mouth, down his throat, his little tummy swelled and nudged outwards bit by bit. Each time Kaede would catch sight of him, amidst her chores, he looked rounder than the last time. And still licking sticky fudge from his fingers, munching on a sinfully thick chocolate cream puff and looking fairly happy about it.

The cabin was constantly filled with the sounds of Kokichi munching and crunching, burping and hiccupping, and as the day wore on, the gurgles of his very overfed belly. That tummy bulged into his shirt, stretched his lederhosen, and bulged some more. And every day went on this way…

There must have been something in the food, as well, because in a very short amount of time, Kokichi was already plumping up. His bony collar disappeared into a cushy layer of flesh. His face filled out, as did his torso. His clothes fit more snugly than they had before. His appetite was, incredibly enough, increasing. Yet, each day, he continued to trick Tsumugi with the chicken bone, and she remained none the wiser, if only upping his portions even further.

There was barely a moment when Kokichi’s tummy wasn’t filled to the very brim…and then filled some more. Kaede watched as banquets large enough to feed an entire dinner party gradually displaced themselves into her brothers continually swelling, expanding, rounding tummy. Round as a watermelon, panting, moaning, and giving tiny burps by the end of it all, he would slump back in his cage, caressing every inch of the grand feast packed inside him. And probably go to sleep after that. Sleeping and feeding, sleeping and feeding…

And gradually, Kokichi really _did_ begin to plump up. His waist softened, blossoming into doughy little rolls at his sides and back, pouching over the band of his lederhosen and pulling urgently at his tightly-buttoned shirt. His neck developed a soft puffy swell, his chin sinking into its softness. His cheeks grew into little pillows. His upper arms and his thighs widened, as did his bottom, taxing the seams of his clothing and stretching the fabric to its tightest. His thighs puffed up over the tops of his leggings, soft, bulgy little swells of flesh.

And yet he still ate, packing away meal after meal, until his softened little pooch of a belly was taut and ballooned out in a gorged sphere of gluttony.

Sometimes, Kaede could almost swear he was enjoying it. Giggling softly as he stroked the rounded, packed side of his belly, between little hiccups of over-gorged indigestion. It had been hard for him at first, but maybe he really was growing to like it…just as the rest of him grew.

Four days passed just like this before they even knew it. And Kaede…was starting to feel very frustrated. Her arms ached, her legs ached, her entire body ached, day after day, she was constantly exhausted, grimy, and practically on the verge of collapsing, and all her brother did was just stuff his face, getting fatter and fatter. She was even made to help cook all this food for him, though she wasn’t allowed even a bite of it herself. Her nightly gruel kept her from truly starving, but it was still extremely annoying.

So on the fourth night, when she heard the clicking of Kokichi unlocking his cage again and slipping out, she almost wanted to just ignore him, out of spite. What did he have to worry about? All he had to do was sit there and stuff himself silly.

“K- _urmp-_ Kaede?”

Nevertheless, she heaved herself out from under her rags and quietly slipped over to his side again.

Kokichi’s clothes were a mess—so stretched out and beginning to tear in places. His undershirt could no longer hope to contain the expanse of his belly, the skin pooching out from under the hem, little bellybutton peeking over the lowered band of his lederhosen. He was still stuffed to the very limit—tonight’s dinner had been an entire roast turkey, a whole pot of fried rice, and for dessert, a huge cake, oozing with heavy, fattening cream. And all of that was churning away in that overextended, overly stretched stomach, extending so far in front of him, it almost came to a peak.

“ _Fwoo_ ,” Kokichi hefted a sigh, letting his heavy belly rest down into his lap. It reached all the way to his knees. “It’s…getting a lot harder to move. I’m not sure if I’m even going to be able to do this tomorrow night.”

“Well, serves you right,” Kaede bitterly replied. “You’re just sitting around being a fat hog all these days, while I’m working my butt off.”

“ _Nishi_ , you’re right… I’m getting so fat, and she still doesn’t notice a thing.”

A little knot of anger was building within Kaede’s chest. But then…

“ _U-ughhhhhh_!” Suddenly, Kokichi’s stomach gave a loud, sickening gurgle, and he curled himself around it, desperately trying to soothe it. “Owwie…”

And…that seemed to snap her to her senses. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeaaaah, of course it hurts.” Suddenly, Kokichi’s round shoulders relaxed…and tears were beginning to pool at the edges of his eyelids. His face relaxed into something very, very grave. “It hurts all the time.”

She’d forgotten. Of course. She’d been so tired and pained herself that she hadn’t realized. Kokichi was doing what he always did to survive—pretending to enjoy whatever was happening to him, trying to convince himself that it was fine. But this was just too much. Kokichi was in a lot of pain, too.

“…I’m sorry,” Kaede gently whispered. “I…was a bit jealous, I guess, even though I shouldn’t be. You’re hurting a lot, aren’t you? You’ve just been hiding it.”

“Mm.” With a weak admission, a few of the tears silently spilled down Kokichi’s puffy cheeks.

“Here, will this help…?” Kaede reached out her hand…placing it gently on the oblong monster that was Kokichi’s belly.

She’d expected it to be soft, with all the fat he’d been packing on…but it was hard, so firm under the tightly-stretched, smooth skin. There _was_ a ridiculous amount of food in there, after all. And tenderly, she began to rub, applying a warm, miniscule, comforting amount of pressure.

Kokichi buried his mouth in his hands, muffling the belch that popped out of him. “Ohhhhhh, gosh, my belly hurts so much…b-but I don’t want her to see it. And no matter how much it hurts, I just have to keep cramming more in…”

Kaede shifted his undershirt, exposing the whole surface of the densely-packed beach ball of his poor tummy. It was even flushed deeper pink with the effort of stretching and pushing out so far. And she caressed it, all around, curving over the widened sides, petting near the sensitive peak of his bellybutton, shallow and pressed tight. It had been a huge feast…he’d been eating and eating all day long…

Kokichi moaned, softly, as Kaede soothed the aching, panging skin—just groany little complaints and tiny hiccup-burps. “We better…find a way out of here fast…” he panted. “Or I might not even fit out the door.”

“I’m thinking of it,” Kaede tried to comfort him. “We’ll get out soon. I just need a little more time.”

“ _Uhhhhh_ , I don’t wanna have to do this again tomorrow.”

“Just…keep convincing yourself you’re having a good time. I’m going to do something about her.”

“D-Don’t— _hlp!_ —don’t kill her, though.” Kokichi pleaded. “I know she’s terrible, but, like… She’s just— _ulp_!—trying to survive in her own way.”

“I…I won’t.” Sometimes, her brother was a little too pacifistic for his own good. But Kaede was determined to find a way. “I promise…”

And she continued rubbing, around and around… Kokichi sighed, and she had to determine that that meant it felt good.

They were both working to get themselves out of this prison…and they would.

—

Her clothes were the source of her power. After another day of doing laundry, Kaede had somehow noticed the connection. Whenever Tsumugi’s dresses were nearby, the feeling of magical crackles intensifies. And she always kept them in the house, never hanging them outside to dry. It was like she could hardly bear to be separated from them. And once that had been figured out…Kaede knew what she had to do.

Another day went by…and Kokichi grew plumper. He was a round little butterball now, layered with thick, soft fat, his lederhosen splitting at the seams, his tummy always on display. His plush middle squeezed out of his shirt, his wide thighs bubbled out from the tight bands of his leg holes. Even the leggings around his calves seemed to be stretching tighter, digging into puffy, swollen flesh that refused to be contained. And his puffy, puffy cheeks pressed up at his eyes, giving him the look of a perpetual smile. It was hard to believe he’d been so slight just only five days ago.

Yet that morning… That morning, when Kokichi once again tried the trick with the chicken bone, Tsumugi flew into a rage.

“ _What_ is going on?!” The witch threw up her hands in frustration. “I know you’re a little thing, and you probably have some crazy metabolism. But _no one_ should have been able to eat all of that, especially with all the fat-enhancing hexes I put on it, and not gain a single pound! Arrrrgh, I don’t understand!”

Fortunately, her eyesight was so bad, she didn’t see her plump little captive snickering.

“Forget it!” Whirling on the two, Tsumugi finally made the declaration. “I can’t wait any longer. I’m starving here, myself. I don’t care if he’s kind of tough and bony. I’m going to have him today!”

A bit of panic arose in Kaede’s heart. She’d been hoping to wait until the next time she was tasked with doing laundry. But now…she was going to have to think fast.

“Kaede, you prepare the cooking fire and gather up these ingredients. We’re cooking your brother now.” A list was thrust into her hands, and she murmured a “yes, ma’am,” before scuttling off to the kitchen.

A big cauldron…she lugged it over…and then…

Tsumugi turned back to her drawings, and Kaede stuffed all of her dresses into the cauldron as quickly as she could. The plan was in motion. Now all she had to do was…

A few moments later, when the witch came to check on the fire, Kaede simply smiled. “I’m still stoking the fire,” she explained…and dumped the whole cauldron full of dresses into the flames.

She didn’t even notice. And after a moment, after they’d already begun to burn through, Tsumugi sniffed the air.

“Why does it smell like…burned fabric…?”

With frantic clicks, Kokichi unlocked his cage again, slipping out and landing beside Kaede with a heavy thump that shook the foundation under her feet.

“ _Aaaaagh_ , what have you done?!” She had figured it out now. And she was throwing a fit. “Those clothes…those clothes…without those clothes, I’m nothing!!” The brown rag around her body now wasn’t a part of the magical source. Kaede had already been able to observe that at nighttime, when she went to bed, dragging the dress box near her, in order to brush her teeth using magic. It didn’t have the same feel, the same aura.

“You…you’re too clever!”

Kaede only laughed, and beamed harder when Kokichi enveloped her in a squishy hug.

“Whatever.” Tsumugi huffily recovered. “I never liked this place anyway. I only came here to find unique characters. I’m going back to the city. I’ve got to recover my clothing of power, now, too. Uuuugh, this was such a waste of time!!”

And just like that, she’d run off into the forest in a fit of rage, hopefully never to be seen again.

“You did it, Kaede!!” Kokichi congratulated his sister, happily nuzzling his pillowy cheek into her shoulder, and she loosely hugged back. Thank goodness. Oh, thank goodness…she didn’t know what she would’ve done if she had lost him for real.

Now…they just had to find their way home. The others were probably worried sick about them. It never took _this_ long to make a shopping trip.

The twins were just about to leave the house, though, when a strange little noise sounded out. _Rrrrllllglllrrr…_

“Oh…” Kokichi looked down, placing one chubby little hand on his fatty belly. “Uh…guess I must be hungry. This is usually the time when I get a six-course breakfast banquet. _Nishishi_ , my tummy’s actually begging for it now.”

Kaede glanced around. She _was_ painfully hungry, herself. “Well…uh, I suppose we could eat some more of the house. No one’s here to stop us anymore.”

“Yeah!” Kokichi enthusiastically agreed. “Let’s have at it!”

And so, they did. Licking up gobs of chocolate from the base, crunching through portions of the wall, sucking down whipped cream edging and biting into chewy gumdrops and crispy MnM’s, they had a sweet smorgasbord for breakfast.

Kaede found herself pleasantly full for the first time in a while, and finished her last bite of chocolate while she watched her pudgy brother eating to his own heart’s content. Just because he wanted to now, not because he _had_ to. As much as he wanted, and only what he wanted. But, it seemed that the days and days of eating to such excess had indeed given him a much larger natural appetite.

“ _Ah_!” Kokichi finally pulled away from the mound of cakey, creamy, crumbly graham cracker he’d been working through, chubby round cheeks and mouth spattered with messy crumbs and dollops of cream from his eager consumption. He was beaming, contented and utterly satisfied. “That’s better.” And he happily patted his tummy.

When they’d existed the house, it had been wobbly—a jiggly, plush, folded roll, like a thick empty sack. But now, one entire side of the house had been gobbled up, the roof collapsed in and falling to pieces. And Kokichi’s plush tummy pressed upward more firmly, the roll lengthening and smoothing, becoming rounder, popping outwards. It was only a bit wobbly towards the bottom. The rest was firm and filled and formed a round little outward curve of bulging fullness.

“Are you alright?” Kaede worriedly asked. “You don’t have to eat so much anymore, you know.”

“I’m wonderful,” Kokichi told her…and the look on his face seemed to suggest it was true. “Mmmmm, that was— _hic!_ —great.” He patted his sweet-stuffed tummy again, almost proudly. “It feels goooooood… Mmmm, nice and full… I almost want even more, but I know it’s gonna start to hurt soon if I keep going.”

“You still ate a lot.” Kaede surveyed the damage to the house.

Kokichi merrily licked his lips clean. “Couldn’t help it—it really is delicious.” It took a few tries for him to get back up onto his feet. His full tummy stuck out in front of him, making softer, more satisfied glurps, as his undershirt slid all the way up to his chest.

“Ehee. I’m kind of glad.” Kaede gave it an affectionate pat as well. It was weirdly nice to see…her brother’s expanded belly, full now because it wanted to be…full to its contentment point, not giving him so much pain. And honestly, he looked good like this. Finally not so bony and fragile-looking.

He had to waddle a bit as they made their way back through the forest, bit by bit, but the well-fed roundness was just comforting to look at. If only he could never go hungry again.

—

Yet, the icing on the cake was when Kaede and Kokichi arrived back at the cave camp they shared with the four other orphaned teens.

Rantaro, who was often in charge, acting almost like everyone’s older brother, greeted them as soon as they stepped inside. The other two girls, Tenko and Himiko, ran over to their side, asking for details. Tenko was aghast at how large Kokichi had become, and Kaede had to recount everything, from the giant gingerbread house to the daily feasts to the magical dresses.

The last boy came closer, but mostly stayed back. Shuichi was always kind of quiet, but right now…something seemed a little off.

Rantaro congratulated them on their ingenuity in getting themselves out of that horrific situation. They still didn’t have enough food and supplies from town, though, but he assured them that he and Shuichi would go tomorrow—he wouldn’t make them go out again after such a terrible ordeal.

“ _Nishishi_ , at least you don’t have to worry about me!” Kokichi laughed and attempted to lift his arms behind his head, as usual, but his undershirt tore further on the sides, so he just let them plap back down. “I won’t need to eat again for like, a month! I can just live off my fat.”

“We’ll get you back to normal again that way!” Tenko agreed.

Himiko curiously poked at the roll lipping over Kokichi’s lederhosen. Food had never been plentiful to them, so she’d probably never seen someone so chubby before.

“So we’re all in agreement that Kokichi starves for the next week or so?”

“No.”

Everyone turned, when Shuichi spoke up for the first time since their return. Shuichi was soft-spoken, but intelligent. He wore an outfit similar to Kokichi’s, except in darker colors, and not quite as flashy.

Only Kaede knew the secret, but…her brother had a pretty big crush on him. Shuichi had never really reciprocated his advances, but she always kind of hoped he would. But now…what was going on?

Shuichi’s cheeks were flushing a bit, and his eyes darted here and there. “Um…I…think he looks good like that, actually. It’s cute. I don’t want him to lose it all again.”

For a moment, everyone was speechless. Then, Kokichi broke into giggles, the laughter bouncing off the walls of the cave around them.

“ _Nishishishishi_! You like my big flabby fatty rolls? Grossssss.”

Kaede cringed. The problem was, Kokichi would never be honest with his feelings and always ended up saying something to drive Shuichi even further away. But…not this time.

Shuichi stepped closer and closer…until he was right in front of Kokichi’s fleshy body. And his face broke into a bright smile. “It’s true… I just…I like seeing you this way, Kokichi. You’ve always been so, so thin, like you would waste away to nothing. Like this… You’re so soft and plentiful. It’s so nice.”

His face glowed even brighter red. “Can I, um…hug you?”

Kokichi’s chubby cheeks went up in rosy patches. His purple eyes widened, and he tugged on one strand of his wispy hair with one pudgy little finger. “Ah…s-sure! You totally can!”

And just like that, Shuichi reached down, sinking his arms around Kokichi’s plush body, cuddling him and cradling him as if he was a giant stuffed animal. And Kokichi was practically glowing with happiness.

Kaede smiled as she watched, so happy for him. Tiny, joyful giggles bubbled from Kokichi, even when Shuichi pulled back again.

After a little gesture, asking permission, Shuichi gently pressed his palm to Kokichi’s tummy, right above his poking bellybutton, and gave it a gentle rub. Kokichi giggled and grinned…this was probably the happiest any of them had ever seen him.

He was still pretty full from all the sweets he’d had at the gingerbread house, so his belly was still rounded and bulgy at the top. Shuichi’s fingers patted, feeling the density of that nice full tummy, and a big smile stretched across his face as well. “I don’t want you losing any of this.”

“Eehee…that’s gonna be a problem. My appetite is, like, three times the size of what it used to be. It takes a loooot more to fill me up.”

“I’ll find a way.” Shuichi set his face into a serious, hard, determined line. “I’ll start earning money in town. Anything. I’ll get us more food. Because I love how pudgy you’ve become. I…really love it.”

Kokichi’s heart was soaring, and he snuggled back into Shuichi’s arms, earning a surprised, delighted laugh from the quiet boy.

The others looked on, silently happy for them, and Kaede felt oddly proud. As strange and terrible as all of this had been…it at least resulted in her brother earning the affection of the one he cared about most.

“ _Nishishishi_!You’re going to have to pick me up some bigger clothes, as well…”

Shuichi smiled, and held his soft, plushy little Kokichi close. “I will.” 


	4. It's Only Fair!

**It's Only Fair!**

It was easy to lose track of tiny, limber Kokichi in the crowd. He seemed to always be popping in and out, appearing and disappearing and reappearing every time Shuichi turned around. He suspected it was almost like a game to him. Well, at least he was having a good time.

_We probably shouldn’t have come on a Saturday…_ Shuichi had been waiting to take Kokichi to this local fair for a while now, and this was the first day he’d had free from work. Kokichi had messed around with him at first, saying he’d already been with some of his DICE members, he didn’t need to go again…before he finally cracked and said that “going with you would be an entirely new and different experience, so of course I’ll come”.

It was obvious, in his tiny smile, in the way his cheeks slightly dusted in a soft shade of rose. This was a date. Not their first, but still special to them. Just the two of them…amidst the crowd of fair-goers packed between the carnival booths and food vendors and ride lines.

They’d already been on a few of those—the ferris wheel was better when you could actually see from the top. And Shuichi had wasted a bit of money on games, foolishly hoping to win something cute for Kokichi. All he’d won was a consolation rubber bracelet and Kokichi’s cackles…but at least those had been worth it.

It was starting to get darker now, the strings of lights fading on overhead, and they were just wandering, passing between booths and browsing around. “Stay close,” Shuichi begged, reaching over to grab Kokichi’s free hand. “You’re going to get lost and then no one will find you again.”

“That’s my expertise, don’t you know?” Kokichi giggled. “But don’t you worry! I’d always find my way back to you. Even if you _tried_ to leave me behind!”

Shuichi was about to put in an insistent reassurance that he’d never do such a thing…but just then, he noticed something. “When did you get that candy apple?”

“Three minutes ago, duh!” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “If you’re losing me and didn’t even see me buy this, your observation skills really _are_ going down the drain.”

“But…three minutes ago, you were holding a chocolate banana.”

“Aaaaaand? I finished it and got an apple this time. Get with the program!”

_Really?_ Shuichi found his mind reeling. _How did he eat it that fast?_ He squeezed Kokichi’s little hand and gently pulled them over towards the other side of the aisle through an opening in the milling bodies.

A few more minutes passed… Somehow, Kokichi had slipped out of his grasp. And it was happening again.

“ _There_ you are!” Shuichi whirled around, finally finding him, happily licking at a twisted soft-serve ice cream as if nothing had happened. “And…how did…?”

He merely pointed towards the ice cream booth a few steps away from their current location.

_But the apple…?_

“Nyeeheeheehee!” Kokichi gripped onto Shuichi’s arm and laughed at his befuddled expression. “Don’t you know? I have a special stomach just for fair sweets! And it’s just getting started!”

It seemed…that at least one part of his statement was true. The pattern continued throughout the evening. Fried dough here…fried cookies there…chocolate-drizzled popcorn…a slice of apple pie… Every time he turned around, a new treat had magically appeared in Kokichi’s hands. Then candied bacon (which looked rather nauseating), a chocolate-dipped corndog, and a jumbo-sized cup of soda… Shuichi was silently keeping a tally on everything he’d seen him eating, wondering where on earth he was putting it all.

But the next time, when Kokichi popped back up by his side, holding a chocolate chip cookie the size of a dinner plate, he noticed for sure. “Um…uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but…”

“Bubble butt?!” Crocodile tears squeezed into Kokichi’s eyes. “Did you just say I have a bubble butt? How could you?!”

“Ahaha…no, no, but, um…are you feeling okay?”

“I was just _peachy_ before you insulted my posterior, you insensitive jerkwad.”

Kokichi took a big, decisive bite out of the cookie, and Shuichi nervously glanced downward. Underneath the purple checkered T-shirt that had been loose when they’d first arrived…Kokichi’s belly had begun to press outward, fitting snugly against the fabric now. “Are you…um…did you really eat…?”

“Eehee, what are you talking about, weirdo?” Kokichi smirked, clearly enjoying his fumbling…and took another bite of cookie, filling his cheeks with soft, crumbly crumbs.

No one was paying attention. The mumble and buzz of the crowd droned in Shuichi’s ears around them. No one would notice…it was okay.

“Ah, y-your…your belly. It’s bigger. Is there…a bag or something in there you’re storing stuff in or…” _It would make sense with how quickly everything seemed to disappear._

Kokichi giggled harder, his cheeks flushing just slightly. “By ‘bag for storing stuff in’, do you mean this?” And just like that, he slid his shirt upwards.

Shuichi’s eyes widened with awe and…something he couldn’t quite describe. It really was…

The pale little flesh-colored curve of Kokichi’s tummy gently bulged out over the waistband of his shorts. He could clearly make out his bellybutton, shadowed in the dim overhead light, confirming that it absolutely couldn’t be fake. He really…he really had eaten all of that.

“Heeheehee, yup, it’s just my tummy.” He patted at it with his free hand, almost proudly. It was packed solid and barely pressed in…so full, it was just one firm little mass. And then, heedlessly, he chomped further into the huge cookie. It was already half-eaten. It was incredible…that such a small, slight boy could pack away so much food, and so quickly.

“Wow…” Shuichi softly voiced his amazement. “I’ve never seen you eat so much before. I didn’t know you could. That’s…so amazing. You’re…you’re enjoying it, right?”

“Of course!” Kokichi swallowed his next mouthful and beamed. “Fair food is the best! It only comes once a year, and I _never_ get to have this much normally. Maybe.” He took in another ravenous bite, licking his lips in satisfaction afterwards. “Everything is just so, so yummy, I can’t help myself! I want to try everything!”

“Um…” Shuichi found himself flushing now. This sight…was just so strangely adorable and endearing. “Do you think…you might still have room in that tummy for a little more after that?”

“Mmm…” Kokichi considered, tugging his shirt back down and rubbing his palm over the bloated little curve of it. “…I definitely think so!”

“Good.” Shuichi took his hand, his heart excitedly skipping. “I’ll pay now. My treat. Whatever else you want.”

Kokichi’s eyes shined. “Really?!”

“Really, really.”

“Well, then, you better prepare your wallet and your arms, cause I’m not leaving here until you have to roll me home!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh, steering the two of them towards another line of food stalls. “I’d be glad to.”

He couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to see that happy little tummy stretch and swell and fill even more with special treats. Every little morsel he desired would be his tonight.

_For the both of us…I’d consider this a very successful date._


End file.
